claymorefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hysteria
thumb|270pxHysteria war die Nummer 1 ihrer Generation. Sie zählt zu den acht stärksten Nummer 1 in der Geschichte der Organisation. Sie war bekannt unter dem Namen (流麗のヒステリア, Ryūrei no Hisuteria), "Hysteria, die Elegante". Sie war eine der drei Nummer Einsen, die von Dae und der Organisation erneut erweckt wurden. Namensherkunft "Hysteria" ist die Übersetzung des Japanischen "Hisuteria" (ヒステリア). "Hysteria" leitet sich vom Griechischen ὑστερικός ab. Aussehen 'Als Claymore' Hysteria hat langes, glattes, hell blondes Haar, welches sie zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden hat. Sie hat vier geflochtene Zöpfe, zwei vorne und zwei hinten am Zopf. Sie hat silberne Augen und trägt die Standarduniform. 'Als Erwachte' Hysteria besitzt eine relativ kleine Erwachtengestalt, im Vergleich zu vielen anderen Erwachten. Sie hat einen gewöhnlichen, menschlichen Torso und ein Paar vogelartiger Flügel. Hysteria besitzt keine Arme. Ihr Unterkörper ähnelt dem eines Insekts. Später, nachdem Hysteria ihre ursprünglichen Flügel abgelegt hatte, lässt sie neue Flügel wachsen, welche denen von Priscilla ähneln. Auch legt Hysteria einen großen Teil ihres Unterkörpers ab, sodass dieser nur noch aus insektenartigen Beinen besteht. Hysteriaerwachtengestalt.jpg|Hysteria's erste Erwachtengestalt 691px-9.jpg|Hysteria's zweite Erwachtengestalt Charakter Hysteria machte den Eindruck, als seie sie ruhig und gelassen, allerdings wurde sie schnell ungeduldig. Auch hasste sie es mehr als alles andere ignoriert zu werden. Ihr Stolz könnte mitunter auch ein Grund dafür sein, weshalb sie niemals ihre Schwarze Karte schickte, obwohl sie dem Erwachen nahestand. Sie wollte nicht von den niedrig rangigen Kriegerinnen exekutiert werden und so beschloss sie diese stattdessen zu töten. Hysteria war stolz, dass sie auf einem so seltenen Niveau in Sache Geschwindigkeit war. Nachdem Miria eine noch höhere Geschwindigkeit als sie selbst erreichte, war sie weniger amüsiert. Hysteria zeigte sich beim Sterben von einer sanfteren Seite. So erinnerte sie sich an die Ereignisse von Rockwell Hill und bezeichnete die Kriegerinnen, die sie exekutieren sollte als Freundinnen und Kameradinnen. Allerdings richteten eben diese Kriegerinnen ihre Schwerter gegen sie, als sie dem Erwachen nahestand. Dies verletzte ihre Gefühle, da sie dies von aus Furcht und nicht aus Mitleid oder um sie zu erlösen taten. Dies zeigt, dass Hysteria, obwohl sie eine sehr stolze Kriegerin war, sich um ihre Kameradinnen gekümmert hat. Fähigkeiten 'Als Claymorethumb|left|220px' Hysteria war bekannt für ihre "Eleganz". Ihre Technik wird immer noch als "die schönste Technik aller Krieger" bezeichnet. Miria zufolge, ist Hysterias Technik vom Prinzip her ähnlich wie das Phantom von Miria. Hysteria setzt für einen kurzen Zeitpunkt Unmengen von Yoki frei, das ihre Geschwindigkeit erhöht. Während Miria ihr Phantom jedoch eher für die Verteidigung nutzt, verwendet Hysteria sie für die Offensive. 'Als Erwachte' Als Erwachte setzte Hysteria eine enorme Menge Yoki frei, welches Schülerinnen und junge Kriegerinnen der Organisation zum Zittern brachte. Was Hysteria ausmachte, war ihre unglaubliche Geschwindigkeit, was zugleich auch ihr größter Vorteil war. Später, nachdem Hysteria umso mehr Yoki freisetzte, erhöhte sich ihre Geschwindigkeit erneut erheblich. Mit ihren Flügeln war sie in der Lage zu fliegen, allerdings verlor sie kurze Zeit später, nachdem Deneve und Co. die Organisation ereicht hatten, ihre Flügel durch einen Angriff von Tabatha. Hysteria gab zu, dass sie selbst überlegte, sich die Flügel auszureissen, da sie ihr nutzlos schienen. Später wuchsen Hysteria vier neue Flügel, die sie auch in der Luft schnell machten. Ihre Beine waren scharf, ähnlich wie Klingen. Biographie 'Leben als Claymorethumb' Als Hysteria ihre Grenzen als Hybridin erreichte, schickte sie ihr Schwarze Karte an keine Kriegerin. Die Organisation schickte eine Vielzahl an Kriegerinnen, damit diese Hysteria exekutieren sollten. Letztendlich wurde Hysteria getötet, nachdem sie viele der Kriegerinnen getötet hatte. Es war Rosemary, zu dieser Zeit die Nummer 4, die ihr den Todesstoß versetzte. Allerdings war es eine neue Kriegerin, die ihr den größten Vorteil, ihre Geschwindigkeit, nahm. Hysteria erzählte, dass es eine einstellige Kriegerin war, die sie zuvor noch nicht gesehen hatte. Außerdem war diese Kriegerin nach Hysterias Angaben die Einzige, die keine Furcht zeigte, sondern sanft lächelte. Dies deutet stark darauf hin, dass es sich bei dieser Kriegerin um Teresa handelt, zumal ihr Lächeln später ihr Markenzeichen wurde und zumal Rosemary und Teresa in einer Generation waren. 'Nach der Wiederauferstehung' Hysteria war neben Cassandra und Roxanne die dritte Nummer 1, die von Dae erweckt wurde, um die Rebellion der Kriegerinnen der jetzigen Generation zu stoppen. Nachdem sie einige Kriegerinnen verwundet hatte, traf sie auf Miria. Während des Kampfes stellte sich heraus, dass Hysteria nur vage Erinnerungen hat und sich nicht ihren eigenen Namen kennt. Hysteria konnte sich lediglich an das Massaker auf Rockwell Hill erinnern. Nachdem Hysteria anhand von Mirias Gesichtsausdruck deutete, dass diese wohl ihren Namen kannte, fragt sie diese nach. Allerdings erhielt sie keien Antwort, weshalb anschließend Miria attackierte. Miria analysierte Hysterias Technik und kam zu dem Schluss, dass ihre Phantom-Technik Hysterias Technik ähnelte. Hysteria übertraf Miria mit Leichtigkeit, jedoch wollte jene nicht aufgeben. Hysteria erklärte ihr daraufhin, dass sie ihr nicht gewachsen sei, auch wenn sie noch so viel Yoki freisetzte. Während sich der Kampf fortsetzte, gelang es ihr Miria einige Male zu verwunden. Miria überschritt aus freien Stücken ihre Grenzen, um Hysteria verwunden zu können. Dies gelang ihr tatsächlich. Weiterhin fügten sich die zwei Kriegerinnen Wunden zu. Hysteria war äußerst angewidert beim Anblick von Mirias Technik. Der Kampf unterbrach sich kurz, als sie bemerkten, dass Cassandra erwachte. Miria ließ Hysteria zurück und floh zu den Zwillingen, um ihnen bei der Flucht vor der erwachten Cassandra zu helfen. Hysteria folgte ihr, genervt, dass sie erneut ignoriert wurde. Miria verlor einen ihrer Arme, unfähig sich vor Cassandra und Hysteria gleichzeitig zu verteidigen. Miria musste auch ihren verbliebenen Arm einbüßen, jedoch mit Absicht, denn so konnte sie Hysteria mit einem Claymore durch den Hals durchbohren. Hysteria stürzte zu Boden, doch begann sofort zu erwachen, trotz ihrer fatalen Wunde. 479px-Hysteria2.jpg|Hysteria wird von einem Claymore gepfählt HysteriaErwacht.png|Hysteria erwacht mit der Klinge im Hals 'Nach dem Erwachen' Nachdem Hysteria nun ebenfalls neben Cassandra und Roxanne erwacht war, machte sie Jagd auf Miria, die sie leicht einholen konnte, da sich nach ihrem Erwachen ihre Geschwindigkeit nochmals vergrößert hatte. Bereits zum dritten Mal berkräftigte sie, dass sie es mehr als andere hasste ignoriert zu werden. Hysteria bat Miria mehrere Male darum, das Schwert aus ihrer Kehle zu entfernen, da sie ohne Arme das Schwert nicht selbst herausziehen konnte, und demnach keine Nahrung zu sich nehmen konnte.thumb|216px|Tabatha zerstört Hysterias Flügel Deneve und Co. erschiene am Ort des Geschehens, um Miria helfen zu können. Miria, die beinahe erwachte wäre, wurde von Anastasia zurückgezogen. Deneve, Helen, Anastasia, Nike und Tabatha umstellten Hysteria und bekämpften sie mithilfe von Anastasias Technik. Unterdessen kümmerten sich Yuma und Cynthia um Miria. Nike und Dietrich befreiten zwei Claymores aus den Fängen von Hysteria. Tabatha gelang es unbemerkt Hysterias Flügel zu zerstören, da diese bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt ihr Yoki stets unterdrückt hatte, als einzige der sieben Überlebenden. Hysteria schien jedoch weniger frustriert über den Verlust ihrer Flügel. Sie erklärte, dass sie selbst überlegte sich die Flügel zu nehmen, so hatte Tabatha es für sie getan. Hysteria fügte hinzu, dass sie lediglich versuchen wollte zu fliegen, jedoch war sie in der Luft wesentlich langsamer als am Boden. So begann sie ihr Yoki freizusetzten. Es gelang ihr Nike, Dietrich und Deneve zu verletzten, wobei es besonders Dietrich und Deneve schwer traf. Miria erinnerte sich beim Anblick von Hysterias Erwachtengestalt an Clares Gestalt, die sie annahm, um Rigardo zu besiegen. Anastasia wurde von Hysteria in den Boden gespießt. Hysteria machte den Kriegerinnen ein Angebot: Wenn sie das Schwert aus ihrer Kehle zogen, würde sie Anastasia und die Kriegerin, die sie vom Schwert erlöste, verschonen. Sollte sich allerdings niemand dazu bereit erklären Hysteria diesen einen Gefallen zu tun, würde sie alle einfach fein hacken, um sie wenigstens trinken zu können.thumb|left|224px|Nike zieht das Schwert aus Hysteria's Kehle Nike trat vor und entfernte schließlich das Schwert. Sie rettete Anastasia und wurde tatsächlich von Hysteria verschont, obwohl Nike Hysteria angegriffen hatte. Miria griff Hysteria an und der Kampf zwischen den beiden setzte sich in der Luft fort. Deneve erklärte anschließend, dass es Mirias Plan sei, Hysteria in den Kampf der zwei anderen in der Tiefe Hausenden zu locken. Hysteria schien unterdessen die Situation als problematischer zu befinden, als sie erwartet hatte. Besonders nachdem Helen einen großen Teil ihrer Klingen, die sie in den Boden gerammt hatte, vernichtet hatte. Daraufhin beschloss die Erwachte die äußere Schicht ihres Torsos und die unteren Segmente, mit Ausnahme von fünf Beinen, abzulegen. Dies machte sie wesentlich leichter. Desweiteren wuchsen ihr vier neue Flügel. Obwohl Miria nach einem Angriff schwer verletzt war, gelang es ihr dennoch Hysteria zu Cassandraund Roxanne zu locken. Sie nutze Anastasias Haar um selbst aus dem Kampf zu entfliehen, noch bevor Roxanne zu einem erneuten Angriff gegen Cassandra ansetzten konnte. Hysteria versuchte verzweifelt Miria hinterher zu jagen, jedoch war diese durch das Yoki der anderen Kriegerinnen, welches sie Miria durch Anastasias Haar verliehen hatten, doch schneller als die Erwachte. In ihrer Verfolgung wurde sie von einer Klinge, abgefeuert von Roxanne, aufgespießt. Sie erlitt fatale Wunden durch Cassandra, die eigentlich beabsichtigte Roxanne zu treffen. Völlig durchlöchert fiel Hysteria zu Boden und flehte Miria an sie zu retten, da sie nicht sterben wollte. Daraufhin erinnerte sie sich an ihren eigentlichen Tod beim Rockwell Hill-Massaker. Sie erzählte wie sie mit ihrer enormen Geschwindigkeit dazu gezwungen war die Kriegerinnen zu töten, um zu überleben. Es war Rosemary, die Nummer 4, die sie letztthumb|Hysteria's toter Körperendlich niederstreckte. Allerdings war es Teresa, die ihr den größten Vorteil, ihre Geschwindigkeit, nahm. Sie beschrieb Teresa als lächelnde Kriegerin, die als einzige der anwesenden Claymores keine Angst zeigte. Priscillas Yoki, das sich im Körper von Hysteria befand, reagierte auf die Erinnerung an Teresa. Es erschien ein geisterhaftes Bild von Priscilla. Dae stellte triumphierend fest, dass er das, was er gesucht hatte, endlich gefunden hatte- die mächtigste Schöpfung der Organisation. Mit Helen und Deneves Angriff, verschwand die Erscheinung und hinterließ lediglich den toten, yokileeren Körper von Hysteria. Trivia *Hysteria kommt nur im Manga vor *Sie gehört zu den drei ehemaligen Nummer 1, die von Dae erneut erweckt wurden *Hysteria wurde beim Rockwell Hill-Massaker von Rosemary, die zur damaligen Zeit die Nummer 4 war getötet, allerdings war es eine lächelnde Kriegerin, die sie fatal verletzte; diese Kriegerin hatte gerade erst ihren Rang erhalten und war eine einstellige Kriegerin. Vermutlich war es Teresa. *Sie zählt zu den 8 stärksten Nummer 1 in der Geschichte der Organisation Zitate es:Hysteria en:Hysteria Kategorie:Claymore Kategorie:Weibliche Personen Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Unbekannter Typ Kategorie:Einstellige Krieger Kategorie:Ehemalige Nummer 1 Kategorie:In der Tiefe Hausende Kategorie:Erwachte Kategorie:Erneut auferstanden Kategorie:Spitzname Kategorie:Tot